Lullaby
by Fenrir-Stark
Summary: (Song fic)Theodore se encuentra al borde de la desesperación, pero la persona menos esperada tratara de sacarlo de su oscuridad, solo con una canción. Lullaby de nickelback


(Song fic)Theodore se encuentra al borde de la desesperación, pero la persona menos esperada tratara de sacarlo de su oscuridad, solo con una canción. Lullaby de nickelback

Es un one shot mitad song fic, para disfrutarlo más escuchen Lullaby de nickelback mientras la madre de Theo le habla, sin nada más que agregar espero les guste

Lullaby (una canción de cuna)

Daphne caminaba con pasos elegantes hacia la mansión Nott, con el único objetivo de aclarar el porqué de esa carta tan inesperada y extraña.

_Señores Grenngrass_

_Mediante la presente les informo de la cancelación del compromiso entre Daphne Greengrass y Theodore Nott_.

_ATT; Nott_

Para suerte de la mayor de las Greengrass fue su hermana Astoria quien encontró la carta y la leyó antes que nadie, y tuvo la amabilidad de dársela a Daphne sin contarles a sus padres.

– _Obligare a theo a explicarme que significa esto, lo maldeciré con un imperdonable y asunto arreglado_– pensaba la joven con una sonrisa amarga en su rostro, cuando se acercaba a la entrada de la mansión, le toco caminar porque el idiota de Theodore había bloqueado la red flu hasta su casa.

Ya en la entrada noto a una joven que vestía el uniforme de Hogwarts aun en vacaciones, más específicamente el de Ravenclaw, cosa que le agrado menos, ya que Theodore tenía la extraña costumbre de ser inusualmente amable con las mujeres de esa casa, no era algo muy notable, era casi imperceptible, pero no había duda si se trataba de una chica de Ravenclaw Theo era un poco menos tácito, osco e indiferente, pero si lo suficiente como para colocar al joven entre los más populares para las chicas de dicha casa, casa totalmente estúpida inútil y desagradable para ella.

La joven tenía el cabello negro largo, un cuerpo más bien menudo, una cara infantil rasgo que se acentuaba por el modo como jugaba con sus pies, pero el rasgo que más le llamo la atención a Daphne fue el color de sus ojos, de un azul zafiro inconfundible para ella, era el mismo color y tonalidad de los ojos de Theodore, con las diferencia que los de ella poseían un brillo infantil a diferencia de los de él que eran más bien fríos y opacos asemejando al hielo.

Curiosamente después de caer en este detalle la joven le pareció bastante bella, pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos al oírla hablar.

– ¡Oh! ¡Daphne te has convertido en una mujer muy hermosa!– exclamo la misteriosa chica con na brillante sonrisa, dicha afirmación le alimento a su de por si gran ego a la rubia quien decidió coquetearle a la chica que ni conocía su nombre solo por pasar el rato.

– ¿enserio crees que soy hermosa?– le pregunto con una sonrisa coqueta mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella sin dejar de sonreír, mas fue ignorada olímpicamente ya que la pelinegra centro su mirada en su bolso del cual extrajo una caja, la cual ubico en medio de las dos.

– Podrías entregársela a Theo por favor– le pidió con un leve sonrojo mientras le entregaba la caja a Daphne, la cual la miro con curiosidad, la caja era completamente en plata a excepción de la palabra Theodore que estaba escrita con piedras azul nocturno, lo más probable es que fueran zafiros, con un rápido movimiento la pelinegra se acercó a Daphne y le susurró al oído.

– Dale solo una oportunidad–al decir esto dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar ignorando las preguntas de la rubia.

Con la caja en mano trato de abrirla pero no lo consiguió, recordó que esas cajas se abren con una palabra en específico y sin ella era imposible abrirla.

– _¿Tal vez Theo la sepa?, además creo que tengo un fetiche por los ojos azules_– pensó con una sonrisa antes de disponerse a entrar en la mansión, noto como todo se encontraba en un completo desorden, con el señor Nott en Azkaban y la abuela Nott en San Mungo, convertía a Theodore en el único habitante de esa lúgubre mansión y por lo visto la limpieza no era su fuerte, avanzo por la mansión esquivando a su camino una cantidad bizarra de libros, de temáticas muy diversas, al llegar a la escalera que conducía al segundo piso, el panorama no cambio en lo absoluto, con un suspiro se dispuso a llegar a la habitación de su hasta hace unas horas prometido.

Toca la puerta pero nadie respondió en ese momento apareció una elfa domestica de nombre Peny.

– El joven amo Theodore no quiere recibir visitas–le hablo la elfa mientas jugaba con su desgastada ropa.

– Como si me importara– le contesto de mala forma la rubia a la elfa.

– Por favor haga que el joven amo Theodore como algún alimento– pidió la elfa a Daphne mientras abría la puerta de la habitación con su magia.

– Si necesita algo Peny estará en la cocina– y la elfa se retiró mientras hacía marcadas reverencia a la joven.

El cuarto del joven estaba en un estado peor que el del resto de la mansión, de habar invocado un huracán dentro de ese cuarto estaría en mejores condiciones, mesas, sillas, estantes, libreros y muchos libros estaban destruidos y desperdigados en el piso, era imposible entrar y no pisar el fragmento de algo, en medio de todo ese caos acostado sobre u n colchón en el piso, ni la cama se había salvado de quedar reducida a astillas, se encontraba Theodore Nott, quien cubría su rostro con un brazo mientras ignoraba la presencia de la joven en su puerta, la cual solo lo observaba con el ceño fruncido y una poco habitual en ella calma.

– Sabia que tenías inclinaciones por la destrucción, pero creo que has exagerado– comento ella de forma casual.

– Que demonios quieres Greengrass– fue ala tosca respuesta del chico, y ese comentario basto para mandar a la mierda toda la diplomacia que la rubia fingía tener.

– ¿Qué quiero? – Grito ella – quiero una maldita explicación de que significa esto– le grito mientras le tiro la carta a la cara.

– ¿Es que no sabes leer Greengrass? Terminamos ya no somos nada.

– Porque – pregunto ella manteniendo al margen todas las emociones que la desbordaban en ese momento, cosa que le costó mucho.

– Por el clima – le respondió de forma irónica mientras fruncía los hombros y la miraba con indiferencia, como si la situación poco tuviera de importancia.

Antes de que pudiera agregar algo más la caja que Daphne tenía en las manos impacto en su cabeza abriéndole una herida en la frente al pelinegro sobre una de sus cejas.

– Vete al infierno Nott– le grito ella conteniendo sus lágrimas y su ira.

– Pronto estaré en él– fue toda la respuesta que le dio a ella.

El estruendoso sonido de la puerta al cerrarse de golpe y los pasos de la rubia por la escalera le resonaron en la cabeza a Theodore mas no se levantó de su colchón.

Ignorando el dolor de cabeza que empresa a crecer, pozo la mirada en el objeto con el cual fue golpeado, sus ojos se abrieron en toda su capacidad al lograr reconocerlo, esa caja de música era la misma caja que su madre le había regalado, la misma que su padre le arrebato poco después de la muerte de su madre, y fue ese acto el comienzo del deterioro de su relación padre–hijo, se acercó lentamente a la caja de música sin apartar un instante la mirada de ella, sin siquiera parpadear temiendo que si dejaba de verla un solo instante desapareciese y la volvería a perder.

Cuando la tuvo entre si sus manos acaricio su nombre con la yema de los dedos y un sentimiento de nostalgia lo invadió, la imagen del rostro de su madre se instaló en su mente y no podía apartarlo no importaba cuanto tratase.

– "Lullaby" – pronuncio la palabra con demasiado esfuerzo, como si tuviera la garganta demasiado seca y no tuviera aire en los pulmones, la caja se abrió de forma lenta y sin pausa, cuando estuvo completamente abierta una luz blanca muy brillante salió de la caja.

Cuando la luz seso una figura que Theodore conocía muy bien estaba delante de él, su madre tal como la recordaba, cabello negro como la noche y ojos azules zafiro con un brillo y vivacidad incomparables.

Su madre la señora Nott o su ilusión o proyección astral o lo que fuera esa manifestación le sonrió y todas las defensas de Theodore cayeron cual castillo de naipes, no podía pronunciar palabra menos pensar correctamente, solo la observaba a ella y su sonrisa, la figura de su madre levito hasta él y enorme fue su sorpresa al sentir la calidez de su mano sobre su rostro, a pesar de ser intangible para los objetos Theodore si la podría sentir, la caja de música empezó a tocar y la melodía de un piano se empezó a escuchar.

– Theo mi amado niño– le hablo la mujer con una dulzura que pensó que jamás volvería a escuchar, las palabras de la mujer y la letra de la música a pesar de escucharse al mismo tiempo las entendía con una claridad tal que pareciera que la letra de la canción esperase a que ella terminara de hablarle al joven para continuar.

_Conozco la sensación _

_De encontrarle a ti mismo al borde del precipicio_

_Y sin cura alguna _

_Cortándote a ti mismo con los bordes afilados_

– Se por lo que estás pasando mi Theo, sientes que todo está perdido de que no hay solución, que solo puedes lastimarte a ti mismo– le hablaba al joven mientras acariciaba sus mejillas, y Theodore guardo silencio en todo momento.

_Estoy diciendo que no esta tan mal _

_Tómalo de alguien que ya ha estado donde tu estas_

_Tirado en el suelo _

_Y no estás seguro de poder soportarlo más_

– Te aseguro mi cielo que no está todo perdido, te lo aseguro yo pase por algo muy similar, se también que es pensar que no podrás soportarlo, pero eres fuerte lo se eres mi héroe– le hablaba mientas acariciaba su cabello y acunaba su cabeza contra su pecho.

_Así que solo da un intento más con esta canción de cuna _

_Sube un poco a la radio _

_Si puedes escucharme ahora _

_Estoy acercándome para hacerte saber _

_Que no estás solo_

El volumen de la música aumento.

– Un poco más mi niño solo un poco más, no estás solo tenlo por seguro siempre estaré a tu lado, y hay más personas cerca de ti solo sales un oportunidad.

_Y si te has dado cuenta estoy asustada _

_Porque no contestas el teléfono _

_Así que cierra los ojos _

_Ho, cariño, aquí te va una canción de cuna_

_Tu propi canción de cuna _

– Theo mi tesoro tengo miedo de la decisión que puedas tomar, y que al final te arrepientas, cariño solo cierra los ojos un momento y escucha.

_Por favor déjame llevarle_

_Fuera de la obscuridad a la luz_

_Porque tengo fe en ti_

_De que podrás resistir una noche más _

– Por favor mi tesoro confía en mi puedes alejarte de ese camino, sé que lo conseguirás creo total y completamente en ti siempre lo he hecho, resiste esta noche solo una noche más , confía en mí una noche más y abra terminado.

_Deja de pensar en la salida más fácil _

_No hay necesidad de apagar la vela _

_Porque aún no has acabado_

_Eres demasiado joven y lo mejor está por llegar_

La mano de la mujer se dirigió al bolsillo delantero derecho del pantalón del chico extrajo de él un frasco que contenía un líquido plateado, observo el frasco y suspiro.

– Theo– su tono variaba entre el enojo y la tristeza, pero el joven no dio señas de querer hablar o moverse de su posición– esta no es la salida, puedes resistir aguantar y salir victorioso de esta situación, solo cree en ti mismo, tu vida vale demasiado para que renuncies a ella por los deseos egoístas de un anciano decrepito, tienes toda la vida por delante y tu felicidad no se ha ido ten por seguro que ella regresara– trataba de que la figura de su madre no viera su rostro.

_Así que solo da un intento más con una canción de cuna_

_Súbele un poco a la radio _

_Y si puedes escucharme ahora, estoy acercándome _

_Para hacerte saber que no estás solo_

El sonido de la caja de música se elevó nueva mente.

– No estás solo mi tesoro, ella regresara y tendrás la oportunidad de aclarar las cosa, no dejes que tu orgullo lo eche a perder ¿vale?, y no te preocupes yo siempre estaré para ti.

_Bueno, todo el mundo ha tocado fondo_

_Y todos han sido olvidados_

_Todo el mundo está cansado de estar solo_

_Y se han quedado con las manos vacías_

_Así que si estas aferrándote con dificulta _

_Solo da un intento más con una canción de cuna _

_Bueno cariño aquí viene una canción de cuna _

_Tu propia canción de cuna (bis)_

– Ambos hemos tenido que afrontar dificultades, ambos pensando que estamos solos, pero yo estoy aquí para demostrarle que no lo estas, la luz que necesitas está en camino, recuerda siempre te amare mi regalo de Dios– al terminar de hablar agarro el rostro del joven entre sus manos y deposito un beso en su frente, la luz brillo nuevamente desde la caja, al desaparecer el resplandor, el joven Nott se descubrió nuevamente, solo con un nudo en la garganta de todo lo que quiso decir y no pudo y una lagrima recorriendo su mejilla.

Unos delicados golpes en su puerta llamaron su atención, con esfuerzo se levantó y abrió la puerta, parada allí se encontraba Daphne, justo antes de que el pelinegro pudiera hablar la mano de ella impacto su rostro con todas las fuerzas de la chica, sumado al hecho de comer en dos días nada más que galletas y leche, mando al pelinegro contra el marco de la puerta, la rubia giro sobre si misma satisfecha dispuesta a irse de una vez por todas, al percatarse de la intención de ella Theodore se abalanza contra la joven y la abraza por la espalda.

– Dame una sola oportunidad– le susurro y la suelta dejando la entra de la habitación libre.

El entra en la habitación y se apoya en el marco de la ventana con la vista puesta en ningún lugar en específico, por su parte la joven no podía reaccionar de la sorpresa, era la primera vez que el frio muchacho tenía un gesto como esos, no era el primer abrazo que recibía de él aunque pocos, ya la había abrazado antes, lo que le sorprendió y la extraño a partes iguales, fue la necesidad que sintió en ese abrazo sin contar lo que le susurro, era la primera vez desde que se conocían que él le pedía algo, escéptica se adentró en la habitación sin mediar palabra, se sentó en el colchón que pertenecían en su mejor tiempo a la cama de Theodore, una vez cómoda trataba de subir su falda para que cubriera un poco más sus piernas, en ese momento se arrepintió de ponerse una falda tan corta, ya que su idea inicial era mostrarle de los que se perdería al romper el compromiso con ella, después de varios intentos se resignó con la falda, y se dedicó a esperar que le joven hablara, mas este no parecía querer empezar.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, si solo minutos u horas pero estaba cansada de esperar.

– Si no piensas hablar me. – Más la joven se vio interrumpida por la voz de Theodore.

– Esta noche recibiré la marca– el silencio regreso a la habitación esta vez mas posado que antes, si Daphne creía que nada de lo que le dijera Theo la afectaría se equivocó, más guardo la compostura como pudo.

– ¿y por eso rompiste el compromiso? Creí que sería algo más grave– le restó importancia al tema y Theodore estallo.

– ¡¿NADA GRAVE?! Tendré que matar, me convertiré en un asesino, solo porque un estúpido mestizo cree que los sangre pura deben gobernar, el mismo hijo de puta que hizo asesinar a mi madre– le grito en la cara a Daphne mientras movía los brazos en forma violenta en todas direcciones, y por primera vez en su vida Daphne Greengrass dejo que la gritaran, espero pacientemente a que Theodore le gritara todo lo que había dentro de él, espero en silencio a que el joven desahogara una pequeña parte de todo el dolor que llevaba dentro de el, al respiración del joven era errática más había recuperado la compostura.

– Seré un asesino, por eso rompí el compromiso– le revelo las razones una vez estuvo completamente clamado.

– ¿Y? – pregunto la joven con desdén.

– Como que Y, ¿acaso quieres estar casado con un asesino? – le interrogo el pelinegro.

– Si eres tú me da igual, he estado enamorada de ti prácticamente toda mi vida, me da igual si eres millonario o pobre, si eres asesino o santo, incluso aunque resultara que no eres sangre pura me daría igual– se sinceró ella con el hablándole se sus verdaderos sentimientos, aun sabiendo que el jamás lo haría con ella, Theo se acostó en el colchón, cubriendo su rostro con sus brazos para evitar que Daphne se diera cuenta del alivio que había en su rosto– jodete Daphne– fue todo lo que dijo el joven mago, cuando ella fue a acostarse a su lado noto un frasco en la esquina del colchón.

– ¿Qué es esto? – le pregunto mientras le mostraba el fresco de contenido plateado.

– Es la salida más fácil– le contesto con una amarga sonrisa, y por segunda vez en el día, fue abofeteado por la rubia más esta vez sí termino en el suelo por la fuerza de la bofetada, con él en el suelo, Daphne se sentó en sus caderas, coloco las manos en su cuello y lo empezó a ahorcar.

– Escucha bien Theodore Nott, porque solo lo diré una vez– hablo la joven dejando oír su furia en su voz– Eres mío, me perteneces y si vas a morir prefiero matarte yo misma con mis propias manos– en ningún momento el joven hizo amago de tratar de librarse del agarre de la rubia, cuando termino de hablar lo soltó pero siguió sentada sobre el, después de toser y recuperar el aliento hablo.

– No me importaría morir en tus manos– Daphne suspiro, entrelazo sus dedos con los de Theo, descanso su cabeza en su pecho– saldremos de esto Theo te lo prometo– le dijo sin esperar respuesta de él, no era necesaria en la comodidad de ese abrazo ambos jóvenes se durmieron.

En la ventana que daba a la habitación del joven Nott se encontraba la misma joven que le entrego la caja de música a Daphne, los observaba con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rosto, lentamente levito desde el marco de la ventana hasta la acera fuera de la mansión Nott, una vez toco el suelo creció y su vestimenta cambio, transformándose en la misma mujer que salió de la caja de música, con paso tranquilo se acercó al hombre vestido de negro, el cual tenía una piedra hexagonal que levitaba en su mano.

– Tiene tus mismo ojos– le dijo el hombre sin mirarla, lo cual ensancho aún más la sonrisa de ella.

– La próxima vez que habrá la caja de música solo será tu imagen cantando– la mujer se sonrojo al saber que su interlocutor la había escuchado cantar, la piedra callo en la mano del hombre, la guardo en su bolsillo, y le dio la espalda a la mujer que gradualmente empezaba a desaparecer.

– Muchas gracias por brindarme esta oportunidad, realmente te lo agradezco Severus– El no contesto se transformó en una sombra etérea y desapareció.

– Por favor cuida del regalo que me dio Dios pequeña Daphne– hablo la mujer con una sonrisa en los labios antes de desaparecer por completo.

– Theo que había en la caja– le pregunto al joven que estaba debajo de ella – una oportunidad– le contesto mientras la abrazaba contra su pecho.

NOTAS FINALES 

Es la primera vez que escribo sobre Harry Potter, y es sobre mis personajes favoritos.

Unas aclaraciones que considero necesarias, la caja de música fue encontrada por Snape, y el uso la pierda de la resurrección para invocar el espíritu de la madre de Theodore.

La razón por la cual Theo si pudo tocar a su madre y Harry antes de enfrentarse a Voldemort, es porque Severus es mejor mago que Harry, le brindo más magia a la piedra y esta trajo el espíritu mucho más tangible, como dice el dicho, una herramienta es tan buena como el que la usa.

Severus Snape es el personaje que mas respeto de toda la saga y siempre lo he visto como un protector y soporte de los jóvenes de Slytherin aun sin que ellos se den cuenta.

Para finalizar espero que les haya gustado, y cualquier comentario consejo o critica son bien recibidos.


End file.
